


my daddy's got a gun

by tinkity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead Alexis | Quackity, Family, Killing, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Rated T for Violence, Schlatt is alive, but not for long, quackity is sam's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkity/pseuds/tinkity
Summary: Sam finds out his son's murderer.(Title from "Hayloft" by Mother Mother)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & Clay | Dream, Sam | Awesamdude & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Sam | Awesamdude & Jschlatt, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	my daddy's got a gun

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:
> 
> Mentions of abusive relationships, gruesome killing, beheading

Sam layed his head in his hands, taking a break from his redstone contraption.

Ever since Quackity's death, he hadn't been the same since. He wasn't as productive nor social with anyone. Sometimes, Quackity's ghost would even visit him and he'd always end up breaking down in front of him.

Quackity died out of nowhere. No one knows how he did, but it just happened all of a sudden.

"Sam?" George called out from outside his base.

Sam stood up from the floor and went to open the door, letting both George and Sapnap inside.

"You okay, man?" Sapnap asks, noticing the creeper hybrid's deep eyebags and the amount of redstone dust smeared on his clothes and face.

"Yeah. You guys need anything? Armor or weapons?" Sam walks over to his chest, ready to grab out some netherite armor and tools for the two.

"No. But, we might know who killed Quackity." George says, making the older turn around abruptly.

"Who?"

"Schlatt. I mean, just think about it. Who was Big Q last seen with? Schlatt. Who did he follow into the woods before dying? Schlatt. Who was he is an abusive relationship with but was too blind to see it? Schlatt." Sapnap explains.

Sam stayed silent for a while, trying to process the information.

"Thanks. I'll see you two around." Sam says and exits his base, leaving the two.

As an admin, he had a tracker compass on everyone on the SMP. He opened Schlatt's compass and followed it.

He neared a far away forest, much further than where Quackity's body was found.

Sam sees the familiar mop of brown hair and dirty white ram horns. The ones he'd want to pull off.

"Ah, Sam. I'm guessing you found out? George told ya?" Schlatt smirked, turning around to face the taller.

"Found out what?" He said, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, old man. I know that he told you." Schlatt walked closer and closer. What a stupid move for going against creeper.

"Told me what?" Sam continued.

"That I fucking killed Qua-"

Sam placed a hand on the ram's shoulder, hissing loudly before grabbing an axe and slicing his head.

_Jschlatt was slain by Awesamdude_

Sam wasn't the type to be violent, but this time was an exception.

He watched Schlatt's head topple on the ground as his body falls limp and blood spewed out of his neck.

Sam walked away, wiping the blood of his hands onto his stained hoodie.

"Sam!" Tubbo calls out to him, waving his hand over.

The older walked over to him, smile on his face.

"You've got a lot of watered redstone dust on you. Did you accidentally jump into a lake or something while you were doing something?" Tubbo asks, looking at the blood on him and mistakening it for watered redstone.

"I guess you can say that." He shrugged, looking behind the younger and at Dream.

"Hey Tubbo! We've got a bit of a problem here!" Fundy calls out for the president.

"Coming! See you later, Sam." Tubbo waved to him and ran to Fundy, Ranboo, and Karl.

"Sam, what did you do?" Dream asks before he could've walked away.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." Sam smiled and walked to the L'Manburg graveyard.

He sits in front of Quackity's grave, smiling ever so slightly.

"Thank you." Quackity's ghost smiled back at him from behind the gravestone.

Sam smiled bigger, tears falling down his cheeks as he looked up at the ghost in front of him.

"You can rest now, my child." Sam whispers, watching as Quackity started to disappear slowly.

Quackity walked in front of him.

A sob escaped Sam's lips and Quackity opens his arms.

The taller stands up and leaps forwards to hug him with eyes shut tight, he couldn't feel anything.

He opens his eyes slowly and falls to the cold cobblestone floor, and places his hands on his lap.

Sam looks down.

A large grey feather and a beanie layed on the ground.


End file.
